Gospel's Sad Memory
by FairyTalePrincess16
Summary: Gospel feeling sad as she remembered how her and her sister's parents died. I own every character in this story, except Sonic.


**Hi! This story was so long! It took me 3 hours to write it! This story reveals a bit more about my favorite OC: Gospel! And her boyfriend, Julian, is like a male hedgehog version of me! This story is a little sad, but enjoy! ;)**

* * *

It has been six months since Sonic's 6 cousins joined with the Sonic Team. Gospel was the most different one of all of them: she was sweet, kind, and caring. Her sister Solara liked her very much; she treated her like a good old sister to her. Ever since Gospel turned 16, she had a boyfriend; his name was Julian. He was a mobian hedgehog like Gospel, he had the same face as well, his fur was blue indigo-pink, he had dark pink bracelets with the same styles as Gospel's, and magenta sneakers with white stripes and gold buckles. He also has the same powers as Gospel's, so we can also say that they were really made for each other, and Julian really cares about Gospel, her sister, and her friends. He also said that Gospel reminds him of his old girlfriend that is now dead, Savannah. She was also a hedgehog who looks just like him, had blue-brown fur, and brown bracelets and sneakers.

Gospel was on her room lying flat on her stomach on the bed. She was flipping the pages of her photo album; the pictures were her parents, and her sister and herself as kids. Gospel sighs sadly; she really misses her mom and dad.

She closed her eyes, remembering how her mother died.

 _ **(Flashback; 10 years ago)**_

 _7 year- old Gospel and 6 year-old Solara were playing outside in the backyard trying to catch a butterfly._

" _Haha! We're going to get ya!" Solara said while laughing._

" _Sis, be careful so you don't trip!" Gospel warned._

 _They then heard a voice calling out their names._

" _Solara! Gospel!" it was their father. He looked a lot like Sonic but his fur was light blue. Young Gospel comes in flying with Young Solara in her arms to their father._

" _Yes, daddy? What is it?" Gospel asked sweetly, placing her younger sister on the floor._

 _He sighs sadly._

" _Daddy? What's wrong? Where's mommy?" Solara asked worriedly._

" _Sweetie, your mother is dying. I'm so sorry honey." He said sadly that his tears were sliding down his cheek._

" _N-n-no…._ _NO!"_ _Solara sobbed_ _hard_ _._

" _S-she c-c-can't leave u-us n-now!" Gospel cried hard._

 _The sisters and their father made it to the Hospital. Their father asked the female doctor where his wife is._

" _She's straight down the hall in the right. She's dying from cancer. I'm very sorry for the loss of your wife sir." She said sadly._

" _It's okay. Come on, darlings." He said quietly._

 _As they opened the door, they saw a lilac-white female hedgehog lying on the bed with the connective in her arms, and the oxygen mask. The monitor was beeping normal to slow. Gospel and Solara walk up to their mother; they noticed that her eyes were open. She saw her daughters and smiled._

" _My angels…" their mother whispered. She stroked her daughters' cheeks._

" _Mommy, please don't die! Please don't leave me, my sister, and daddy!" Solara said as her tears were producing more. Gospel pats her young sister's shoulder for comfort._

" _I'm sorry my angel. I know this is hurting you both…..but…your daddy is here. He'll take care of you." Their mother said._

" _B-bu-but mom, we need you. Daddy needs you. Please don't go! I'll use my healing powers to help you!" Gospel cried sadly._

" _That's….very kind of you…..but it won't work honey."_

" _Don't say that mother! Please!" Gospel begged._

" _Gospel, Solara, please. Don't be sad. Before I go, I want you to do something for me." She said softly._

" _Anything, mommy." Both sisters said in unison._

" _Be stronger for me. By the time you're both older, would you both use your powers to help people?"_

" _O-o-okay, we will. For you, mother. But will we have any friends and other relatives of us that have super powers?" Gospel asked._

" _Of course, sweetie, they'll be amazed by how super you are."_

" _Thanks, mother." Gospel thanked._

" _I love you mommy." Solara held their mother's hand._

" _I love you honey. Before you go, promise me that you'll be waiting for me when it's my time to go?" Gospel and Solara's father asked as his tears were sliding._

" _Of course, dear. I promise." His wife said._

" _Can we seal this with one last kiss?"_

" _Yes."_

 _The sisters' father leaned down and kissed his wife on her lips. They then pulled apart._

" _And Gospel, promise that you'll be a nice sister to Solara?"_

" _Okay, I promise." Gospel said sadly._

" _And honey, take good care of them for me."_

" _I will." Her husband said._

 _With one last breath, her soul leaves her body. The monitor shows a straight line._

 _After their mother's funeral, her lifeless body was sealed in the coffin and buried. Gospel, Solara and their father came to visit her grave._

 _ **Here Lies**_

 _ **Molly Emerald**_

 _ **1969-2006**_

 _ **R.I.P.**_

 _Young Solara and young Gospel set their rose and daisy flowers on their mother's gravestone. Both kneel down._

" _We'll miss you, mother. You were a great mother to us. We hope we can be brave just like you told us. And we promise that we'll help people. And we'll be sure to make you happy. Good bye mother, rest in peace." Gospel said and she and Solara stand up and walk back to their father._

" _I miss her, daddy." Solara said sadly._

" _I miss her too, sweethearts. But she's in a better place now."_

" _Really?" both asked._

" _Of course, she lives within you both."_

" _What are you saying, daddy?" Solara asked._

" _Whenever I feel love, love comes from the heart. And she loves you very much. You'll both understand when you're older." Their dad said._

" _We understand, daddy." The sisters said._

 _They left the cemetery and goes back home._

 _ **(End of Flashback)**_

Gospel remembered the promise to her mother; that she and her sister will be brave girls. She flips to the next page of her, Solara, and their father. She remembered how he died.

 _ **(Flashback; 2 years ago)**_

 _15 year- old Gospel and 14 year-old Solara were grabbed by men and pulled them in the dark alley. They were gagging that they were choking them._

" _Hey! Let go off my daughters you bastards!" Gospel and Solara's father yelled as he ran to the men that were clutching the sisters. The bad guys take out a gun and puts on Solara and Gospel's foreheads._

" _One more step and they die!" the bad guys said. These men didn't show their faces because they're wearing robbery masks._

" _Get that gun out of our faces!" the sisters hissed as they head butt them. This made them let go. The sisters run to their father, but one of the bad guys aims his gun right at them._

" _GIRLS LOOK OUT!" Gospel and Solara's father saw this and shield his daughters. The bad guy fires right at him in the back. The sisters heard a gunshot and saw that their father collapses to the ground. Both gasps in horror._

" _DAD! NO!"_

" _Damn it! Well, too bad dolls, your daddy is gone." The other bad guy said._

 _Both sisters, with their backs turned, Solara manipulates her thunder powers in her bracelets and her pupils disappears (like Storm from X-Man), while Gospel's eyes started glowing in yellow aura. They stand up and turn to face the bad guys. The girls growled angrily._

" _YOU. (Throws thunder flash) KILLED. (Throws another one) OUR. (Throws again) FATHER!" Solara yelled and punches them. Gospel used her super strength and lifts them up and throws them in the dumpster. Once it was over, they power down and go to their father._

" _Daddy!" Solara panicked. Their father slowly opens his eyes._

" _S-sweethearts?"_

" _Daddy! Don't worry, let me heal you!" Gospel's hand glows into yellow aura; she lifts him up slowly and touches his gunshot wound in the back. But nothing was working. Gospel gasps._

" _N-no! P-p-please don't do this to us!" She cried. Her glowing aura fades._

" _Daddy! Please don't leave us!" Solara begged as she buries her face in his chest._

" _I'm sorry, Gospel. Before I go, promise that you'll find someone that will love you, since you're special."_

" _O-o-okay d-d-daddy. B-b-but before y-y-you go, t-t-tell m-mom that I-I-I and my s-sis said hi." Gospel cries._

" _I will. And I love you my daughters." He stroked their cheeks._

" _W-w-we love you, father." Their voices cracking. Their father closed his eyes; his breathing stopped._

" _Father….no." Gospel and Solara bury their faces on his lifeless chest. Both sob sadly that their father is dead._

 _After their father's funeral, the two sisters walked to their father's grave that was next right to their mother's. They kneel down and read the gravestone._

 _ **Here Lies**_

 _ **Nathaniel Emerald**_

 _ **1968-2014**_

 _ **R.I.P.**_

 _Gospel and Solara set their flowers on their father's grave. They sigh sadly._

" _We'll miss you, father. Now that you're with mom now, we hope you'll be happy with her in heaven. You were a great father and thank you for taking care of us. We love you, father. You too, mother. We'll miss you mom and dad. Goodbye father, rest in peace." Gospel said and she and Solara stand up and went home._

 _ **(End of Flashback)**_

Gospel sighs sadly that a teardrop fell on her photo album. She hears her door open; it was her boyfriend, Julian.

"Gospel? You okay?" Julian asked in concern to wonder why Gospel hasn't come out of her and her sister's room. Gospel didn't respond. Julian saw a teardrop on Gospel's photo album.

"Oh my god. Gospel, are you okay? What's the matter?" Julian said as he goes up to Gospel and touched her shoulder. Gospel sighs sadly. She shows her boyfriend her picture album of her and Solara's younger selves and their parents.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Gospel. I also know how this feels since I lost my girlfriend." Julian said sadly knowing that his girlfriend misses her parents.

"It's alright."

"Come on, your sister and your relatives are worried about you."

"I know, but this is the day that I and my sister go visit our parents' grave. This is their anniversary." Gospel gets up and walks out the door.

"Gospel, wait. Can we all go too?" Julian asked.

"Sure." Gospel said.

 _ **At the Cemetery**_

The other hedgehogs follow Solara and Gospel to the grave where their parents are. They found it.

The sisters kneel down and touched their gravestone. Gospel starts to make her speech.

"Hello mom and dad. I and my sister came to say hi. So as our relatives too. If you can hear me, we have already found someone with superpowers. Our relatives are Aline, Celeste, Adrian, Chase, and Sonic as our cousin; our friends are Peach, Shadow, Silver, Zelda, Lana, and Linkle. And I want to say that you were right, I have found someone that loves me. His name is Julian the Hedgehog. He told me that I remind him of Savannah the Hedgehog. I hope she met you too. Tell Savannah that I said hi. And also, Aline and Celeste are very nice sisters; they treat me as a sister too. Adrian and Chase are also kind and nice to me as brothers. And Sonic, he's a great hero; he's a great guy, even if I'm his cousin, I'm more like a sister to him. And don't worry, I'm taking good care of Solara since she's one year younger than me. I, my cousin, my sister, and my relatives will be heroes for you and everyone, even our friends too. I hope that you're happy for both of us that we have relatives that are like a family to us. And we're glad to get to see you one last time. Amen. Rest in Peace, mom and dad." She finishes as she and Solara bows their heads down. So did their relatives.

All of a sudden, the sisters heard a voice.

" _Hello, our daughters."_

"Huh?" they saw two ghost figure hedgehogs standing next to their graves. They had a white robe, feathered wings, and halos above their heads. The two angels were their mother and father.

"Mom? Dad? Is that you?" Gospel was so shocked.

" _Yes, our lovely daughters."_ Her mother said. She walks up to her daughters and hugs them. So did her husband.

"MOM! DAD! Oh, it's so good to see you!" Solara cried and she and Gospel hug their parents. Both sisters sob happily.

" _It's so good to see you my dear sweethearts. And your relatives too."_ Their mother said as she and her husband looked back at Solara and Gospel's relatives. They were completely shocked.

"Hi!" they all greeted.

" _Hi everyone. I and my husband want to thank you for taking care of our daughters."_

"No problem. And we promise we'll take good care of them. I'm their cousin." Sonic grinned with his thumbs up.

"And they're like sisters to us." Adrian said.

" _Thank you so much, I'm very proud of you all. And Julian,"_ Gospel and Solara's father said as he looked at Julian.

"Yes?" Julian said.

" _We heard what Gospel said about Savannah. She wanted me to tell you that she said hi."_

"Savannah?"

" _Don't worry. My wife and I will tell her that you said hi too."_

"Thank you. But also tell her that I missed her too." Julian said.

" _Of course we will. And Gospel,"_

"Hm?" she looks up at her parents.

" _Thank you for keeping our promises, as well as your sister too. We're very happy for both of you."_

"I'm glad we did. Oh, we miss you both very much!" the sisters hug back again.

" _We miss you too, sweethearts."_ Their mom said. All of a sudden, their parents were fading.

" _We must go now honeys. And Solara and Gospel, we both love you very much."_ Their mom kissed their foreheads. So did her husband.

"We love you too, mom and dad." The sisters said in tears.

" _Good bye our lovely daughters, and have a great life."_ They faded away into thin air. Gospel and Solara waved good bye to their parents. They turned to their relatives with tears in their eyes but smiles happily.

"We're glad that you guys get to meet our parents. Let's go home now." Gospel said. They all nodded and went back home.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA  
**

 **Gospel, Aline, Celeste, Solara, Adrian, Chase, Gospel and Solara's parents, Julian, and Savannah belongs to me.**


End file.
